The invention relates to a hinge and base plate for such hinge for items of furniture with a frame and a door or door wing. The base plate has a hinge arm and embraces the frame in the manner of a U by means of two side webs and a central connection web. A door wing-side hingepot or the like is connected to the hinge arm by an articulated spindle or articulated spindles and articulated levers. At least one securing screw secures the base plate to the frame, such securing screw projecting through the central connection web.
In modern furniture construction, so-called door frames are finding increasingly widespread use, these frames as a stable component carrying hinges for doors or door wings, and the actual side walls of the furniture body or carcass being produced from weaker material. This provides the advantage that either the overall cost of the item of furniture can be reduced, since the side walls can be extremely thin, or that higher-quality and thus visually more attractive materials can be chosen for the side walls without the furniture being more expensive by comparison with conventionally produced furniture.
A hinge of this type, in which a base plate embraces a furniture frame in the manner of a U, is known from AT-PS 380 518. AT-PS 383 179 discloses a frame hinge having a base plate embracing a frame in the manner of a U, this base plate having a fixed web on one side and a resilient tongue on the other. The base plate can therefore be placed on various frames the thickness of which varies slightly. The pressure exerted by the resilient tongue is not sufficient to hold the base plate on the frame.